


Fate

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incomplete, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Padme and Obi Wan start a new life with each other.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Chapter 1

Padme sat up breathing hard. She kept having nightmares of Anakin, now Darth Vader. Her heart loved Anakin, not Darth Vader. Anakin was dead. Nothing could fix that. Not even the great Obi Wan Kenobi himself could fix that. She sighed painfully and rolled out of bed. She needed to talk to someone, and she knew exactly who that was. The one person who has been there for her who was there in childbirth, who was there to take care of her babies while she regained her energy. Obi Wan Kenobi, her trusted friend and Jedi Knight.

She sighed heavily as she knew tomorrow they were taking her babies somewhere safe. Obi wan and she were to go into exile also. She hated that she had to hide from Darth Vader. Her thoughts were interrupted by Obi Wan’s door. There was no light or sound protruding from the door. She hated to wake him up but needed so bad to talk to someone. Feel some comfort. Slowly but softly she knocked on his door waiting for him to answer.

She didn’t hear him reply but was greeted by his door opening.

“Padme… what’s wrong? Are you alright?” The Jedi Knight said taking a hold of her and bringing her inside of his room.

“I had a bad dream…” She said but trailed off as she saw her twin babies sleeping next to each other peacefully. She gracefully walked to them and picked up her baby Leia. Obi Wan sighed and walked next to her picking Luke up.

“We have to send them in separate places Padme…. We have to protect these babies. Darth Vader will either kill them or convert them over to the dark side.” He said softly caressing Leia’s cheek.

“I know…. It’s just hard letting something you love go.”

“Believe me…. I know what you mean.” He said setting Luke down and walking towards the balcony. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep, he only gotten two hours of sleep before she woke him up, but Padme needed him more then ever right now.

Padme set Leia down also and walked next to Obi Wan resting her hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong Obi Wan?” She asked pulling him to face her.

“You know very well what’s wrong.” He said pulling away from her.

Padme gasped lightly, never seeing this kind of behavior with him before.

“I’m sorry Padme…. I didn’t mean to be upset at you, I’m just….” He said sensing her discomfort with his Jedi force.

“Just what, Obi Wan?” Padme asked stepping in front of him again.

“When my master died…. He said train the boy. Make him into a Jedi. Those were his last words…. I felt upset that he didn’t say goodbye to me, but I knew he would if he had the chance. When I found out Anakin had turned to the dark side I felt as if I have failed my master. I will never find peace in my mind….” He chocked on his words but got it all out.

Padme said nothing only grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He clanged to her letting all of his frustrations out in that single hug. She let her fingers trail up his back to his neck and let them get mixed in with his hair. She pulled him away for a few seconds looking into his broken blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow and wiped her finger across his cheek.

He leaned into it loving the feeling of this all. He was a Jedi after all, and hadn’t felt these feelings too often. Was he falling for this girl? True she was beautiful, yes she was amazing, and everything a woman should be, but is this feeling he’s feeling affection and love? Something a Jedi can not allow to happen. No wonder Anakin married this woman. He opened his eyes wide and looked at her, this couldn’t happen. No he could not betray his Padawan. He carefully nudged her out of the way and walked in the room away from her.

Padme stood there stunned. Had she done something wrong? She turned around to look at Obi Wan, his back was turned from her and his shoulders were quivering slightly. Her heart went out to him. She walked into the room and placed her finger on Obi Wan’s shoulder. He flinched at her touch. This was strange to even her; a Jedi can always sense a present. He must be really bothered.

“Please Obi Wan….. tell me…. What is wrong?” She wrapped her slim arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

“Padme…. I think… I think I may be falling for you…. This is not the Jedi way. This is against the code!” He turned around to face her worried face, “Padme…. You’re married to my Padawan. That is treason he was like a son to me and I can not betray him.”

Padme stayed silent for a few moments before speaking, “Obi Wan…. I think I am in love with you also. But …. You must hear me before you shut me out. Anakin would have wanted me to be happy. He would never want me to suffer. Anakin will always be in our hearts and we will love him but Anakin is dead now Obi Wan,” She grabbed him making him look her in the eyes, “Do you hear me Obi Wan? Anakin is dead. He loved you, but his heart is no longer with the right side, it’s gone. As for the Jedi code, I do understand that, but…. You must go into exile tomorrow morning with me, you are no longer a Jedi but basically an undercover Jedi. Please Obi Wan, love me.” She cried burying her head in his chest.

Obi Wan stood there stunned….. she was right….. he was no longer a Jedi as of tomorrow. He would be….. but no longer having meetings and going to the Jedi council anymore. No more missions….. all because of his Padawan. God how he had failed. He lifted Padme’s chin up towards his and captured her lips tasting her. She responded to his kiss by deepening it and pushing her tongue into his hot mouth.

They both pulled back begging to breath. Obi Wan just stared into her eyes. Thinking of what he had done, he had given into her pleads…. But this was what he wanted and she was right Anakin would have wanted her to be happy. And for her to be happy she needed someone to love and to hold her. She is about to loose her babies… why loose more?

“Padme….. I love you.”

“And I love you Obi Wan.”

Obi Wan hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, “Come, we must sleep, we have to wake up tomorrow morning and start our new lives, as well as your babies.”

“Obi Wan?”

“Yes?”

“I would like it if you would think of them as your babies also… after all…. You were there for me and them.”

Obi wan was speechless all he could do was kiss her cheek tenderly.

“I would do anything to protect you these babies Padme. Don’t forget this. Come now.” He said taking her by the hand and leading her to his bed. The twins were sound asleep next to Obi Wan’s bed. He kissed them good night and lay down next to his new lover. He kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to her soft rhythm of breathing. It was soft and comforting. For once in a long time felt complete and happy. Tomorrow they would have a rough journey, and start some new ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Obi Wan start a new life with each other.

Chapter 2

Obi wan Kenobi sat up in bed breathing hard. He was having nightmares about Qui Gon Gin and his Padawan Anakin again. He felt so odd. Knowing he failed his master. He wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead and looked at Padme who was sound asleep next to them. He got out of bed and went to Luke who was fussing. He picked him up quickly before he woke up his sister or Padme. He held the baby protectively in his arms and walked to the balcony.

He looked out at the water below listening to it wishing he were like water. He could float away and change everyday and never be the same. This was too hard on him. Giving up his Jedi code and his Padawan’s trust to be with a woman. But he did love her. He thought it was fatherly love, but spending a few months with her…. It seemed to be developing into something more.

He kissed Luke’s cheek. He had finally calmed down and gone back down to just playing with Obi wan’s beard.

Obi wan felt a nauseous feeling spread through out his body. He walked inside and set Luke down. He felt sick. He trudged out of the room and down the stairs leading to the beach. He watched the dim light of the sunrise beginning. He wanted so bad to watch the relaxing sunrise but he felt another wave of nausea and bent over releasing his stomach contents into the ocean. He kneeled down after everything was gone and cried. He cried for his master’s death, and his trusted friend turning to the dark side, and his failures.

He slammed his fist on the sand and let more tears fall down his face. He knew this was not how a Jedi was supposed to act. But what do they expect? After everything that has ever happened he’s kept it all bottled up and is barely releasing it now. And look at what a mess he is. His head hurt, his throat hurt from vomiting, and his eyes hurt from crying so much. He wished to god right now that he died instead of Qui Gon. He wouldn’t have let Anakin turn to the Dark Side. He would have succeeded in actually having Anakin be the chosen one and bringing peace between everything.

He gasped at the pain of tears that came welling out of his eyes. He felt another wave of nausea pass through him. He vomited nothing but water and acid from his stomach. The pain was unbearable. He kept grabbing onto to the fine sand and crying. It was if he was trying to grab onto something that would never stay with him.

Padme woke up to the sound of someone crying. She thought it was the babies at first but knew immediately that it couldn’t be, this was an older man. Obi wan. He was outside…. She sat up and walked to the balcony and saw him kneeling over crying. She shuddered at the kind of state he was in. he looked sick. She turned around and ran out the door down the stairs to reach him. When she reached him he was just shaking and had tears fall down his face.

Padme stroked his face softly and gasped. He had a high fever. She took her robe off and wrapped it around him, helping him up the stairs. Together they walked up back to their room. She laid him carefully down on the bed and pulled the sheets up covering him.

“Sleep Obi wan, we can not leave until you are well. You’re burning up!” She said putting a warm wet cloth on his forehead.

“Anakin…. Why? I’m …. Sorry …. Master….” Obi wan whispered weakly.

Padme heard this and felt tears spring to her eyes. God how she missed the old days. She lay down next to him. As soon as she did the babies started crying. Leia cried first, and Luke followed suit. She picked them both up and feed them. Once that was done she put them back to sleep and checked on Obi wan. He was sleeping uncomfortably it seemed. But sleeping well it seemed. She lay down next to him making sure he would be all right for right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Obi Wan start a new life with each other.

Chapter 3

Obi wan Kenobi sat up in a sweaty mess. He had been having nightmares all day long. He felt a lot better now that he’s rested. His fever had broken. He looked around to find Padme but found her no where. The babies were gone also. His heart started to race. What if something happened to them? What if Darth Vader had gotten to them? Or what if she was only lying about loving him and took off? Or maybe she didn’t want to go in hiding with him and leave her babies so she left with them.

He threw the sheets off of his legs and stumbled out of the bed to look around the room. He checked the bathroom and found no one. He then looked outside of his door and found nobody in the house it was too quiet for them to be inside. He ran back into the room and looked out the balcony. He spotted them sitting on a picnic blanket where she was playing with them under the bright sun. He smiled in relief.

Obi wan ran down the stairs to meet up with them and heard Padme’s angelic laugh. The babies were cooing to her voice as she played with them. Once he reached them he sat next to her. She turned and looked at him and smiled.

“I see your feeling better.”

“How long was I out for?” He asked rubbing his eyes.

“I am not sure. I put you to bed once I found you this morning. I can’t remember what time this was. Oh well it does not matter, you are well.” She seemed happy but at the same time depressed. He knew why, she didn’t want her babies to be taken away but knew they had to.

“Padme…. We have too….” He said trying to remind her.

“I know I know, Obi wan.” She said standing up and picking Luke up.

Obi wan followed suit and picked Leia up, “Padme…. We must leave right now. We have procrastinated too long.”

Padme did not say anything just simply followed Obi wan up the stairs to their room to gather their belongings that have already been packed and ready to go. The both packed their stuff into the space shuttle in silence. Once they were both done packing Obi wan got the ship ready to go. Off they went to Corosaunt.

Obi wan sat there feeling awful as Padme cried silently. There was nothing he could do but feel guilty. He knew this was hard for her. But they had to protect the babies not cause them pain and suffer. They both wanted them to have a normal healthy life where they didn’t have to worry about the Jedi Force and the Sith lord and the threat the Dark Side causes.

Once they made it to Corosaunt they brought the babies to Leia’s new home. She would be loved and they knew it.

Padme walked up to them with fresh tears in her eyes, “Take care of my daughter, and love her as if she were your own that is all I ask of you.” She says handing Leia over to the wife. Obi wan stood silently in the background.

Once the tears have been shed and the goodbyes have been said Padme and Obi wan continued on their journey to put Luke in a safe place.

They made it to Tatooine and walked up to Anakin’s family. Obi wan held Luke firmly in his arms and came up to Anakin’s step brother and his fiancé. Padme held his arm as they both handed Luke over.

“I will watch over him.” Obi wan said simply.

“Please make sure nothing happens to my baby.” She cried.

Anakin’s step brother and fiancé nodded solemnly but happy to have received this wonderful baby. Padme kissed Luke one more time before turning away with tears in her eyes back to the shuttle. Obi wan said his goodbyes and followed her.

Once he caught up with her they both got in taking off to a remote home. Somewhere where nobody could sense them somewhere where they would be near by with her babies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Obi Wan start a new life with each other.

Chapter 4

Obi wan Kenobi and Padme finally made it to the remote planet they were searching for. It was between Naboo, and Tatooine somewhere where they could keep track on the twins.

Obi wan sensed Padme’s distance from him. He knew she was upset with him, but what else could he do? Risk the chances of her babies either being slaughtered or converted to the dark side? He’d rather not risk it.

“I know that you are upset with me. But we can still keep track of the twins from here. We can make this home. It may not be much but it’s the best we’ve got for now.” He explained having her follow him through the thick shrubs and trees that clouded their trail to their new home. Obi wan finally got fed up and took out his light saber cutting everything in his way.

“It’s not that I’m upset with YOU,” She said slightly tripping over a stump, “It’s that I’m upset with how things are, how we have to be this way. Everyone thinks I am dead. They think all of the Jedi are still dead also! Is this a life you want to live?”

He did not answer her for he knew what the answer to that was.

“It won’t be that bad….” He said sounding hopeful not convincing.

“That’s easy for you to say….”

“Here it is…. Hopefully we can have an easy life here. No more fighting.”

Padme pushed some bushes out of her way and looked breathless. It looked as if someone already set their home up already. It was a small little cottage with a stream and waterfall next to it. The green trees and flowers sparkled with the fresh water constantly falling on them. There was a slight rainbow in the waterfall adding to the scene. There was a bridge leading from one side of the stream to the other side where their house was. This place was beautiful. Town was a little ways from here but they were still secluded.

“Shall I pick you up and bring you to our home m’lady?” He teased.

“No, but you can catch me.” She said running off to the house.

He didn’t have time to respond because she took off down the bridge and up to their house. He finally caught up to her for she just stood in front of the door.

“It’s like a normal house…. But not in the city. That’s the only thing. I miss it actually. But this is solitude.” She said no more and sat on the couch that was seated in the living room, “Oh Obi wan, how did it come to this? This is awful.”

He sighed and sat next to her, “This… is unfortunately, the only way until this war is over and Darth Vader is stopped.”

“I am going to take a shower call me when you need me.” She stood up and left.

He sighed knowing what he said touched a nerve.

A whole day had passed and they had not spoken to each other. Only a few words here and there but none really. His heart was starting to break. He knew he loved her, and he thought she loved him but he decided it was just emotion over flowing through her veins; she just wanted to feel loved. Feel the way Anakin made her feel. But he is gone now and she knows this. She does not need anyone anymore….

He sat on the ground and began to meditate in his bedroom. They each had their own so he figured Padme must be in hers. He sat there for at least forty minutes trying to seek out some guidance when he heard his master’s voice. Qui Gon Gin.

“My young Padawan….. I have not spoken to you since you were a mere Padawan learner. Now I see you a Jedi Master.”

“Master? Is it you?”

“Obi wan, I have watched you since the day I died. Yoda has taught me how to master the art in speaking to the living. And here I am.”

“Master I’ve been lost without you. Look at what’s happened…. I have failed you Master. I’m sorry.”

“No, I apologize, you see before I died I said “Train the boy” I never got a chance to say goodbye to you. I loved you Obi Wan Kenobi you were everything I’ve ever hoped you’d become. You did not fail me, you did what you were meant to do, train the boy and become a Jedi Knight.”

“Master…” Obi wan whispered out loud tears coming to his eyes and then said in his mind again, “Master I have failed you though…. I am feeling things…”

“Feeling what?”

“I have been feeling affections, emotions, and love towards a woman….”

“Padme Amadala Naberie?”

“Yes Master…”

“Obi Wan…. You are a strong learner and always have been. I know you know what you are doing is right. I know you… you are a strong Jedi and just because you fell in love does not make you any less of a Jedi.”

“Master…. I feel so… guilty. Anakin fell in love with her, married her and help her babies come into this world.”

“Anakin was a strong Jedi also; he was not strong with the force like you. I still feel that Anakin is the chosen one. Not Darth Vader but Anakin. You see Obi wan you can control your emotions and feelings, Anakin could not that is what makes you two differently. Look deep within you….”

“Obi Wan?” Padme said breaking his meditation with his master.

He turned around to look at her fully, “I didn’t sense you come in.” He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Never better.”

“Please Obi wan…. Tell me.” She said sitting next to him and placing her soft hand on his.

“I feel something awful is going to happen Padme. I can’t see the future as Anakin did, but I sense something dreadful happening.”

She stood up now, “Oh god, please not this again. I am not dying! Does it look like I am dying! Did I die when Anakin said I would! AM I FUCKING DEAD!” She screamed her cheeks starting to get flushed.

Obi wan stood up also panicking, “Padme,” He said grabbing her arms, “Padme please, I never said you were dying. I said I sense something dreadful. Meaning something bad, not necessarily meaning you. Could be any thing.” He said stroking her cheek calming her nerves.

She sighed and fell into his arms, “I’m sorry I reacted like that, it’s just that…. Obi Wan I loved Anakin. I love you now…. I lost Anakin and I don’t want to loose you!”

Obi wan lifted her lips to his mouth and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them closer together. She giggled when she felt his excitement against her abdomen. She kissed him harder opening her mouth to let him enter in her mouth. He moved his hand down to her breast and started rubbing her numbly. She moaned into his mouth and leaned in. he laughed and picked her up bringing her to his bed. He laid her down and continued kissing her from her lips to her cheek to her neck and down her chest. He unbuttoned her dress from the top and pulled it off continuing on her breasts. He felt a little guilty from moving to fast and looked up at her now flushed face.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Padme took his hand and placed it on her breast to answer him. He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly, she smiled against his lips knowing how much she wanted this. Obi wan pulled the rest of her dress off and started to work on taking his clothes off. Once they were off he continued to tease her supple body with his and his kisses. Padme could do nothing but lay back and let him take over her body with his.

Padme cuddled up next to Obi wan after their love making was done. They were both tired and needed rest.

“I love you … Anakin.” She whispered against his chest.

Obi wan smiled for a moment until he realized what she had just called him. His heart broke. He sat up and pushed himself away from her. He grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed. Padme sat up fully awake now and looked at him in confusion.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m leaving. You’ll be fine Senator Amadala.” He said to her in a cold voice.

“What has gotten into you?” She said sitting up, grabbing a sheet and coming up to him touching his shoulder softly.

“Don’t touch me,” He cried pushing her hand off of him.

She was starting to get hurt by his actions, “If you want to sleep with me then act like this then I suggest you leave…”

“Me act like this! Just after sleeping with you! Padme, My dear, I am not a second choice for you to toy with.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” She said glaring at him.

“Padme you called me Anakin right now!”

She stood there silent….. he wouldn’t lie. Oh god….. what had she done? Maybe she wasn’t ready for another relationship maybe she was trying to substitute Anakin for the same thing.

“I’m so sorry Obi Wan.” She said coming up to him.

He pushed her out of the way, “I don’t need your sympathy, I’m leaving. Good bye.” With that he was out of the room.

“Oh god, Obi Wan, Please I didn’t mean it! I love you!” tears were now starting to stream down her face when the door to the front of the house slammed shut.

Tears were falling down Obi Wan’s face as he left his home he and Padme were to share. He was so upset. How could she? How could she plant lies in his brain? She would be fine by herself. He was ready to go to Tatooine and stay there by himself….. away from the woman full of lies and tears.

Padme fell to the ground crying…. She loved him…. She loved Obi Wan Kenobi Jedi Master. Anakin had broken her heart for that she would never forgive him. But Obi wan had always been there for her. He healed her wounds, but not fully, for she called him Anakin obviously. She felt so guilty; her heart went out to him. What was she doing? Sitting on the ground crying and letting him get away?

Padme got up off of the floor and ran out the door to meet Obi Wan.

He was fuming and hurt. He was so clouded with anger and hurt that he didn’t sense some dangerous presents about. He was hit from behind by a rock. He fell to the ground and held his head from the searing pain. He got his light Saber out and got into battle position. Three men came out with their weapons ready. They must be Darth Vader’s men. They all had the same black cloaks that the dark side usually wears.

He began to fight with them they were strong but no where near The Master Jedi Kenobi. He chopped one of the men’s head off leaving him with two more one of them punched him in the face causing him to falter back. Obi wan came back and sliced the one’s hand off causing him to scream in agony.

The other became angry and began to strike at Obi wan even harder then before. He knocked Obi wan on the head knocking him out. He grabbed him up and brought him inside of the ship they came in. The man came back after tying Obi wan up and brought the two dead men with him.

Padme kept running towards the ship praying he wasn’t gone. She stopped dead in her tracks at what was laying in front of her. Obi wan’s robe, and his hand. Blood. Blood everywhere. She sat down on the ground and cried. Cried for her beloved who was gone now. Dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Obi Wan start a new life with each other.

Chapter 5

Obi wan Kenobi sat up and groaned. He felt awful. His head felt like it was split open…. It just might be from the feel of it. He sat back and looked around. He was in some sort of hover craft. He could still attempt to escape. He closed his eyes and used the force to guide his thoughts seeing if it was safe to escape. It was indeed clear that he could. Who ever kidnapped him was occupied. He groaned in disgust as he felt what was lying next to him. Two dead bodies. The ones he had killed in his defense. God how he wanted to puke. He reached on his side for his Light Saber and couldn’t find it. He knew he wouldn’t….. He would just have to do this alone… He got up and went to the doors. They were sealed shut. He frowned his brow and concentrated on the force. The door started to creak and bend. Once the lock popped off Obi wan quickly opened the door and jumped out landing on the soft sand. It was night by this time.

He quickly jumped up and ran the opposite way of the hover ship. He had no clue where he was running just as long as he got away from whatever tried to kidnap him. He kneeled down slightly trying to catch his breath but when he looked up he saw lights further down. His spirits started to lift as he saw that patch of light coming from the city. He could bath, eat, and find a place to stay. Maybe find a way to get a hold of Padme. Even though she didn’t deserve it. But he needed to get into contact with her before she does something horrible to herself.

The Force knows she deserved to suffer with him gone, but she didn’t deserve to have her life at stake. She had hurt him so bad. He knew he could never love her the same after what she had done. Of course she could just be suffering from his loss but it still didn’t excuse the fact that she knew who she was sleeping with.

He sighed painfully and continued to walk towards the city. God how his head hurt. He was suffering inside and out. He was not meant to be with Padme that is why this is all happening. Padme was meant to be with Anakin. He had deceived his best friend by tampering with his wife. Anakin is dead…. But he is not at peace with himself. But somehow…. Something felt odd…. As if Anakin were still alive. But that is impossible! He watched him burn. He sighed knowing he did not watch him die. He only watched him scream in pain as he slowly died. It was too much pain to watch. It was like watching your child burn in pain watching them die but knowing you can’t help them.

He shook off his horrible thoughts and feelings and continued his way to the bright city.

Padme ran back to the little house she and Obi wan shared. She needed to get back to her place and figure out what to do. She ran into a tree branch and cut her cheek. She grabbed her face in frustration but still continued running. A little swamp lay in her way she again ignored it and ran straight through it, tripping and falling into the murky water. She cried out loud and got up wiping the slimy muck off of her face, the murky water was stinging her newly fresh cut from the tree branch. The pain of loosing more loved ones was unbearable so she could handle a few cuts and bruises. She choked on her tears and continued to run towards the small hut. The sun was fully down, casting a sickly dark environment for Padme. She couldn’t see anything. She was careful while running to not run into anything but she wasn’t looking at the ground. Padme fell down into a hole in the ground twisting her small ankle. She cried out in pain and continued to limp towards the house. Once she saw the flaring fire in front of the house she sighed a breath of relief.

Padme limped to the front of the house and lay at the front door trying to catch her breath. The ground was moist and wet soaking her skirt slightly It didn’t matter anyways…. She was soaking from head to toe. But it didn’t bother her that she was wet, her hair was frazzled and falling out of its tightly woven bun, or that she looked like a wreak. She had much worse things to worry about.

Sighing she got up and limped into the house making it to the small bedroom where Obi wan slept. Once in there she looked around for a small amount of hope that she’d find him sleeping on his bed. But of course he was no where to be found. She stood there breathing heavily and fell on the ground with tears falling down her face.

Obi Wan finally made it to the city. He looked around at the bright lighten sand domes that have been built. People walked around to shop to shop not very many as in a normal day time. But he figured some of the population came out at night to where it’s not so soldering hot. He should be able to find a place to stay for the time being. Most of the shops were starting to close so he quickened his pace to catch a place to stay.

He looked and looked and looked but still found nothing finally he spotted a pup sort of looking place. But what caught his attention were the three stories in it. Meaning there has to be something there…. Like say a place to stay. He smiled and ran to the place. He walked in and immediately wished he never did. The smell of alcohol, sweat, and puke was enough to turn anyone’s stomach. The aliens and humans played pool, drank booze, and talked everywhere. Music was playing but not too loud. Just enough to have people dance if they feel the need too.

Obi wan walked pass a few drunk girls who were looking him up and down like a bunch of wild sand raiders. Ignoring them he walked to the front desk and waited for the bartender.

“I need a place to stay… do you know where I can find any place like that?” Obi wan asked.

“Eh….. I do…. You can stay at this place….. eh …… but it is only once night….. eh ….. no longer then that….”

“That is alright, it’s all I need is one night. Do you also happen to know if I can communicate with someone?”

“Eh… anywhere…. But our communication system is down because of the war is going on. Our small planet … eh cannot communicate right now…”

“What if you need to communicate with someone here in Tatooine?”

“Eh… not unless you are one of them….” He said meaning the dark side.

“Alright, I’ll send a message…. Will it get to someone in a few days?”

“Yes it will…. But it will cost quite a lot I’m afraid because of the measures we have to go through.”

“It’s alright. I also need a room to stay in for the night.”

“Alright.”

Obi wan nodded to the bartender and wrote his note. After sealing it he handed it to the bartender and grabbed keys from him heading to his room after paying for everything.

He stopped in his tracks with the two women who were looking at him now standing in front of him.

“Is there anything I can help you ladies with?” He asked politely.

“Actually… there is.” One with the blue skin and bright yellow eyes said seductively.

“We were wondering if you would have a drink with us.” The other said with green skin and brown eyes.

“I can’t I really need to get to my room.”

“We’ll come with you.”

“Yeah… hehe… we’ll make your stay nice and welcoming.”

“Tell you what… if I have a drink with you ladies can I go to my room alone?” He said starting to get annoyed.

The girls looked at each other with mischievous looks in their eyes and nodded their approval. The girls sat down on each side of Obi wan and ordered themselves drinks ordering his also.

After a few shots and talking obi wan started to relax and loose himself in the drinks. The girls kept ordering more and more for him until finally he started to feel as if he were floating on a cloud. His mind was somewhere else and his body was trapped in this forsaken planet. Everything he was worried about and stressed about no longer mattered for now. He was lost in this wonderful moment of sweet clouds drifting along with him.

He was brought down to earth by the two women laying on him naked on his own naked body licking him from head to toe kissing, teasing, nipping, sucking everything they could, devouring him alive. He tried to push them off but found himself trapped in ropes around his wrists and ankles. He was too weak to talk or pull these ropes off. All he could do was hopelessly sit back and let these women take advantage of his body. He couldn’t help but feel a little turned on by the women kissing each other licking each other’s chest and then coming back to his needs. He shuddered in disgust as he felt one of the girls place himself inside of her.

All he could remember was reaching his peak and falling asleep. Never to see the women again.


End file.
